Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 8
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 8 is the May/Jun 2008 issue of the Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine. Contents Editorial Page 3: Letter from the editor Scrub In Page 6: All the inside news from Grey's Anatomy *All the latest need-to-know information on Grey's. The SGH Shop Page 10: Merchandise Shop *''Grey's Anatomy'' has some of the coolest merchandise and we've got some select picks for you here - including Seattle Grace cookies, media sets, and more. T.R. Knight Page 14: A Knight's Tale *He stumbled into our hearts as the affable George O'Malley and now he's there to stay. We talk to actor, T.R. Knight, about being George, Izzie, and getting naked on TV! Brooke Smith Page 22: New Girl on the Block *She's feisty and firm - Dr. Hahn has certainly rattled the cages of some Seattle Grace veterans. We caught up with actress Brooke Smith to talk about being a regular on Grey's and turning down McSteamy. Your Guide to Being an Attending Page 28: How to Cut it as... an Attending *Learn just what it takes to join Drs. Sloan, Hahn, and Shepherd as an attending at SGH with this handy guide. Get the Look Page 38: Dress like Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey *BFFs and co-cynics Cristina and Meredith's style analyzed, plus tips on where you can find their sexiest wardrobe items. Top Ten Steamiest Moments Page 40: Countdown of Steamy Moments *There have been so many hot scene in Grey's - here is a shortlist of some of the best. Cristina's One-Liners Page 46: Life, According to Cristina Yang *She's cutting, witty, and cynical. Cristina Yang's one-liners produce some of Grey's funniest moments. Here are some of her most memorable quotes. Case Notes Page 48: My Favorite Mistake *We take a trip down memory lane with this recap of My Favorite Mistake. Re-live George's awful meeting with his father-in-law and Izzie's worst hangover ever. Subscribe Page 51: Subscribe to Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine *Put in your order here for a refill 'script of Grey's Anatomy Magazine. Sara Ramirez Profile Page 52: Que Sera Sara *She plays Callie Torres - Seattle Grace's sassiest resident. Take a look at our special in-depth profile on Sara Ramírez. Donald Lee Harris/Set Designer Page 56: Grand Designs *We chat to Donald Lee Harris, Grey's production designer, in-between putting sets together. Donald reveals his inspiration for some of Seattle Grace's most familiar places. Caption Contest Page 61: Caught Out On Call *Our ever-popular comp for your wittiest picture caption. Enter and get your hands on a great prize! Character File Page 62: Case File on Derek Shepherd *We open up McDreamy's file and get all his sexy stats. The Emerald City Bar Page 64: Do you have a burning question or comment on Grey's Anatomy? *Fancy unwinding after a long day in The OR? The join Joe in the Emerald City Bar. Send in your letters, suggestions and comments -- it's the place to go to air your news! Surgical Board Page 66: Next Issue on Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Find out what's in store for the next issue of Grey's Anatomy Magazine. Hint: It's over 30 pages longer! Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise